herofandomcom-20200223-history
Strea
Strea is a heroine and the partner of Kirito in the Sword Art Online series. |-|SAO Strea= . |-|ALO Strea= . |-|"Hollowed"/Possessed Strea= . Personality Strea usually acts cheerful, straightforward, and innocent, leading to moments of social ignorance, such as unwittingly causing concern among Asuna, Lisbeth, and Silica when Strea had Kirito let her sit on his lap, or asking if she could see Asuna and Kirito's room after Asuna angrily asked Kirito to speak in her room privately as a result of the lap incident. Biography First appearance is "Infinity moment". Large sword Tsukai of female players to meet with Kirito us in Ain clad 76th layer. The main color of the equipment I have unified to purple. No one knows the previous backgrounds, with the "capture set" considerable ability. Cheerful it's cheerful personality, but there is also a free-spirited in pace at the same time, it is also often perplexing the Kirito us. Deepen the fight friendship together with Kirito us but, sister According to its identity is the Unit 2 of MHCP Yui. Yui errors accumulate in not completely handle the negative feelings of the same player, and then runaway in the middle of a duel of Kirito and Heathcliff was triggered the system malfunction. To override their information to account was unused, and appeared in the field in a state where the damage to the memory. It is now going to anguish in the dilemma between his original role as regain the memory, soon to become so as to perform the interference of capture is called to defend their world in strengthening of Furoabosu. Still think is above and that want to protect the Kirito, is Ting himself from Alberich that was trying to kill Kirito wrest the super account also himself to assume the fatal wound, it was played immediately after revealing their identity in line "The hollow avator" the incorporated and become missing. "The hollow avator" the it had been believed to be released if defeat, "The hollow avator" is to expand further runaway when knocked down, and Looming in front of Kirito who is turned into a variant of the form "The hollow Strea" . Although defeated is in returning to its original appearance, was nearly erased the memory and data is judged as foreign to the Cardinal system that has been integrated with Furoabosu, it is protected is disconnected from Cardinal system by Yui. "Hollow-fragment" In addition to appearance time was earlier significantly, dedicated equipment is also added, has made it possible to invite her to the party from here. We continue to also appeared in "Lost Song". Tribe of normal state's Norm, because originally is MHCP, has become possible to take the Yui Similarly navigation Pixie form. Appearance (SAO Avatar) Strea's avatar has lavender hair which goes down to the base of her neck with two long strands on either side of her head which go down to the top of her breasts. She has two freckles on her left breast inside her cleavage. Her eyes are red-violet, nearly pink. Strea wears a lilac-color, strapless dress with a black piece of fabric going across the breasts and down to her stomach, below an intricate coat. This coat is made up of violet and plum shaded components, reaching as far down as the hem of her dress but also leaving some areas open which expose the dress below. Above that she wears a collar of the same violet of her coat, outlined in lavender with a red jewel securing the collar in place. It appears that the components that go over her detached black sleeves are connected to this collar. These components that go over the black sleeves appear to cover them completely except for at the wrist and hand where it joins to her finger. She wears plum stockings, which have, much like the rest of her outfit, whorls etched on. They go up under the dress and are connected by something triangular. Strea's main weapon of choice is a large, purple two-handed blade with silver edges called «Invaria» (ALO Avatar) Strea’s ALO Avatar is identical to her SAO avatar, with a few differences, such as her hair being light brown rather than silver, having a white mark on her left cheek. Her overall ALO avatar’s clothing are less flashy and more rather body-fitting than her SAO avatar. Gallery Strea_Design_2.jpg|Strea's Character Sheet Strea_and_Kirito_H-F.png|Strea kissing Kirito LS_Strea_and_Yui_hugging_Kirito.png|Strea and Yui hugs Kirito SAOHR-8.jpg|Hollow Realization Strea falls over at Kirito Strea_and_Yui_in_ALO.png|ALO Strea and her sister Yui Strea_eating_curry.jpg|Strea eating some hot curry DO-zw8pXkAE3mNd.jpg|Strea, with Yuuki and Asuna Trivia *Strea considers Yui to be her older sister. *Strea has a Navigation Pixie form in Lost Song. *In Lost Song, Strea displayed great sewing skills by hand-crafting Asuna a pair of underwear, and various school uniforms for the girls in a later event. *Strea's voice actress also voices Kuroyukihime, an Accel World character who appears as a guest character in Lost Song. Strea's avatar in Lost Song was also the one hacked for Kuroyukihime to appear and challenge Kirito. External links *Sword Art Online Wiki Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Female Category:Damsels Category:In Love Category:Fairies Category:Monarchs Category:Teenagers Category:Sidekicks Category:Protectors Category:Wrathful Category:Wealthy Category:Elementals Category:Lawful Good Category:Spouses Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Artificial Intelligence